Un San Valentín Diferente
by SkuAg
Summary: Mi fic de San Valentín de todos los años! Mimi quiere darle chocolate a Yamato, pero el la rechazara. Sora y las demás le dirán algo o se quedaran calladas? Final Sorato, Michi, Daikari, Kenyako
1. Default Chapter

Un San Valentín Diferente 

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

- ¡Chicas! ¡Se acerca San Valentín!- gritó Mimi- ¿A quien le van a dar chocolates?

Las 3 chicas permanecieron en silencio. Después de mirar unos segundos a la castaña, se sumieron en sus pensamientos. 

- Vamos, es tan difícil decidirse?- protesto la chica, atándose el pelo en una cola- Hikari, tú se lo darás a Takeru, cierto?

- Eh... yo... – la portadora de la luz se sonrojo y agachó la cabeza- En realidad... pensaba dárselo a Daisuke...

El vaso que sostenía Miyako cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos. Sora se estaba pintando los labios, y la línea de pintura iba desde su labio superior hasta su nariz, perdiéndose en su pelo. Mimi solo abrió la boca, como si pensara meterse un pollo entero.

- Dai... suke?- preguntó Miyako, amagando que recogía los pedazos de vidrio, pero no estaba mirando y se cortó una mano.

- ¡Yolei! ¡Te cortaste! ¡Habrá que vendarte!- gritó Sora, mientras corría a buscar el botiquín.

- Está bien, no es nada- dijo, esquivando la gasa que Sora trataba de ponerle- Daisuke?- preguntó, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Hikari.

- Eh... sí...

- Pero Hikari... todo estos años ignoraste a Daisuke... y ahora... – murmuró Mimi.

- Bueno, es que... pero dejemos de hablar de mí! Mimi, a quien piensas dárselo tú? 

- Yo? A Yamato- respondió esa, con total naturalidad.

Las otras chicas se miraron, incomodas. Ellas sabían que a Yamato no le agradaba Mimi, siempre que hablaban sobre ella se quejaba de su forma de ser. De seguro la rechazaría. 

- A... Yamato... Ishida?- preguntó Sora, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Si, a Yamato, a Matt Ishida, chico rubio, ojos azules, cantante, portador de la amistad... que otro Yamato conocemos?- respondió Mimi, algo extrañada.

- Estás segura Mimi? Segura que Matt te gusta?- preguntó Hikari- Digo, habiendo otros chicos como Izzi o Jyou- agregó al ver el enojo con que ella la miraba- o Michael...

- Pero...

- Si, Mimi, deberías pensarlo mejor. Además, lo más seguro es que esté tan rodeado de fans que no tenga tiempo para ti... – dijo Miyako, en un murmullo apenas audible para ella.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa?!- chilló Mimi.

- Es que, Mimi, Matt es... – intentó decir Sora, pero fue interrumpida por Mimi.

- ¡Es que están celosas! ¡Celosas de que yo vaya a salir con el chico más lindo y popular de Odaiba, mientras ustedes tienen que conformarse con otros de segunda categoría!

- ¡Daisuke no es de segunda categoría!- gritó Hikari.

- ¡Y Ken tampoco!- tronó Yolei.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Sora, agarrando a Yolei y Kari antes de que se abalanzaran sobre Mimi. Las técnicas de inmovilizamiento que había aprendido en sus últimos años de artes marciales fueron muy útiles. - ¡Basta!- repitió- ¡Esto no parece una reunión de amigas! Mimi, no tenés ningún derecho a insultar a Ken, Daisuke y Tai, y no estamos celosas. Cualquiera de nosotras podría salir con Matt, no sos más que yo, Hikari o Miyako. Solo... nos tomo por sorpresa. Eso es todo. Pero si querés salir con Matt, allá vos, que seas muy feliz- terminó, soltando a las menores.

- Gracias, Sora- dijo Mimi-. Perdón por insultarlos... es que me pareció que creían que Yamato me rechazaría o algo así. 

'Hasta que caza una' pensó Hikari – Está bien Mimi, pero la verdad es que...

- Estamos seguras de que vas a ser muy feliz con él- dijo Sora, tapándole la boca a Hikari- ¡Suerte!

- ¡Gracias! Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana!

Después de que la chica se fue, las tres volvieron a la habitación de Sora, y se tiraron en los colchones preparados de antemano. 

- No puedo creer que vaya a entregarle chocolate a Matt... pobre Mimi!- dijo Miyako, terminando de recoger los restos de vidrio de lo que una vez fue un vaso. 

- ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste advertirla?!- gritó Hikari, entre ofendida y enojada.

- Le hubiéramos sacado todas las ilusiones desde el principio... será mejor que lo descubra ella misma... y tal vez madure un poco y se de cuenta que no es el centro del mundo... sé que suena duro, pero Mimi es mi mejor amiga y solo quiero lo mejor para ella. Además, no nos hubiera creído. 

- Puede ser... pero, estás segura de querer que Mimi sufra semejante humillación? Digo, ir tan segura a entregarle chocolate a un chico y ser rechazada... nosotras tres podemos estar seguras de no ser rechazadas, Taichi y Daisuke nunca lo harían con ustedes, y yo estoy con Ken hace un año, pero Mimi... ella siempre se jactó de atraer chicos, y cree poder dominar a cualquiera, pero Yamato- dijo Miyako- Sora, me traerías esa venda por favor? Está sangrando de nuevo.

- Si, acá está- le alcanzó la venda-... No quiero que Mimi sufra, yo sé lo que es ser rechazada en San Valentín –recordó el año anterior, en que había encontrado al chico que le gustaba besando a otra chica-. Pero Mimi tiene que aprender. Se cree el centro del mundo, para ella todo es color de rosas, todos estarán siempre a sus pies. Pero el mundo no es así y tiene que aprenderlo ahora, o será demasiado tarde.

- Vaya, te comportas como si fueras su madre- dijo Yolei, sonriendo.

- En el digimundo, Sora siempre fue como una madre para nosotros. Yo no estuve tanto tiempo como los demás, pero tengo entendido que era la persona más madura del grupo... y Matt- dijo Hikari- Sin embargo, creo que habría que decirle a Mimi. Aprenderá igual, y sufrirá menos.

- Tiene que aprenderlo de la manera dolorosa... no quiero ser insensible, pero si se lo decimos, al poco tiempo lo olvidará y volverá a ser la misma. Pero si _realmente_ sufre, no lo olvidará y aprenderá la lección. Tenemos que hacerlo. Hikari, Miyako, prométanme que no le dirán nada.

Miyako, que confiaba ciegamente en Sora, enseguida acepto, pero llevo un rato convencer a Hikari, que no quería exponer a Mimi a semejante humillación. 

"Mimi es diferente a nosotras"- decía- "Nosotras lo entenderíamos y nos repondríamos enseguida, pero en Mimi es diferente. Su orgullo se dañaría demasiado, y de seguro caería en una represión muy terrible. _Tenemos_ que advertirla." 

Al final lograron convencerla, pero bajo promesa de que la ayudarían a salir de la "represión" en la que "caería". Sora y Miyako consideraban esa "represión" un invento de la exagerada imaginación de Hikari, una excusa para que Mimi no sufra. Pero hasta ellas tenían sus dudas, así que aceptaron. 

Pasaron los días. Cumplieron su promesa, y San Valentín llegó sin que Mimi sospechara nada. 

Ese día, ella pensaba entregarle chocolate a Yamato, y tenía todo planeado...

Continuara...

Notas: ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN A TOD@S! Si, ya sé que fue hace unos días, pero a Ff.net se le ocurrió no funcionar ese día ¬¬. 

¡El 14 fue el día de la Amistad y el Amor! ¡De Yamato y Sora! ¡Del Sorato! ^_^. Todos los años hago un Sorato para esta fecha, pero todavía no sé si será Sorato. Tal vez sea Mimato, Taiora, no sé... no tengo ni idea que parejas va a haber, así que mejor no me pregunten (y aún sí lo supiera no lo diría). Inesperadamente, basé el fic en Mimi... buena forma de festejar San Valentín ¬¬. Tal vez si deba ser un Sorato...

Dejen Reviews please! Si se les ocurren parejas avísenme, Daikari o Takari? Kenyako o Kouyako? Taiora o Sorato? Mimato o Sorato? Mimato o Michi? Taiora o Michi? Jyoumi o Mishirou? Denme su opinión, please!

Ag 


	2. Cap 2

Un San Valentín Diferente

Por: S@ku®@ (Agusymatt)

- Sí! Llegó! Llegó! Lleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegó!- gritaba Mimi mientras saltaba por toda la casa. 

- Mimi, no es para tanto!- dijo Sora, mientras sacaba ambos chocolates de la olla. 

- ¡Sí es! ¡Hoy le doy chocolate a Yamato!

Sora suspiró. Aún no le habían dicho nada, pero todas estaban conscientes del futuro rechazo. Un chico iba a rechazar a su mejor amiga, y ella no podía hacer nada para pararla... bueno, si podía hacer algo, pero había jurado no hablar, no decir nada. Y pensaba cumplir con su promesa. 

- Hoy a las 19 Yamato sale de la escuela, y para las 19:30 será el novio de Mimi Tachikawa. Yibiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mimi, no te adelantes...

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que Yamato va a elegir a otra de las chicas que van a darle chocolate?

- No dije eso, es que...

- Últimamente ustedes tres estuvieron muy raras. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Hay algo que no me quieran decir?

Mimi se veía realmente enojada. Estos últimos días había estado muy irritable, cualquier mención a un posible rechazo por parte de Yamato la volvía loca. Pero había que tenerle paciencia, paciencia... en unas horas aprendería...

- No, no, claro que no Mimi. Somos tus amigas, cualquier cosa que pase te la diríamos... pero no pasa nada, así que no debes preocuparte por nada... 

- Debo creerte?- Mimi la miraba muy amenazadoramente, con el puño en alto.

- Claro que sí! No pasa nada, te lo juro!

- Está bien... más te vale Sora!

- Sí! Podes confiar en mi, nunca te defraudaría! Si no te molesta, quiero pasar al baño.

- Claro Sora! Confío en vos. Se que nunca harías nada que me lastimara, sos la mejor!

Estas palabras fueron para Sora como un puñal clavado en su corazón. Pero no podía hablar...

Fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara. Aún con esta mojada, se miró en el espejo. Las gotas corrían lentamente...

- Que falsa eres, Sora –murmuró-. Hace 5 días estás mintiéndole a tu mejor amiga y ocultándole cosas muy importantes para ella y, sin embargo, te haces llamar su amiga? _Porqué _eres tan falsa? _'...Mimi es mi mejor amiga y solo quiero lo mejor para ella'_ _'No quiero que Mimi sufra' ' Mimi tiene que aprender' _–Sora recordaba todo lo que había dicho unos días antes- _'Tiene que aprenderlo de la manera dolorosa...' _... -Y, aún así, se hacía llamar AMIGA?! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!- No Sora, no. Tranquila. Es lo mejor para Mimi, es lo mejor... –Esta vez no sonaba tan convincente, pero algo le decía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras salía del baño, escuchó que alguien tocaba timbre. Mientras se acercaba a la cocina, comenzó a oír la conversación.  

- ... lo que quería decirte es que...

- 'Hikari?'- se preguntó Sora.

- ... es que... –continuó la chica- ... Bueno Mimi, sos una de mis mejores amigas y...

- Pero, que me querés decir? Daisuke no va a rechazarte!!!! ¿Querés que te ayude a arreglarte?

- No es sobre mí, es sobre... vos... y Yamato...

Sora tuvo un mal presentimiento. Comenzó a apurar el paso. La casa era grande, y el baño estaba bastante lejos de la cocina.

- Y? Que pasa?- Mimi comenzaba a enojarse- ¿Vas a decirme que se arregló con otra, que...?

- Es que, el te o...

- ¡Hikari!- gritó Sora- Hola, como estás? Tanto tiempo! Vas a darle chocolate a Daisuke? A las 5 termina su entrenamiento, podrías ir a verlo...

- Sora, Hikari me estaba diciendo algo muy importante, y quiero que lo termine...

- Ah, eso. Yamato te o...

- ...bligará a asistir a todos sus conciertos! Eso es, Yamato te obligará- se metió Sora-. Y tal vez no tengas tiempo para la peluquería, eso... para la peluquería... – Mientras hablaba, Sora pellizcaba a Hikari- Eso, te obligará... ahora tenemos que irnos, sí. Tenemos que ir a ver a Yolei, sí... Chau, y mucha suerte!

- Sora!- Sora y Hikari ya habían comenzado a caminar, y el grito de la chica las sobresaltó. Sora se dio vuelta, temerosa, esperando encontrarse con una Mimi enfurecida... pero se encontró con la mejor sonrisa de su amiga.- Tu chocolate- Mimi le extendió su chocolate-. La verdad es que había pensado en eso, pero gracias por avisarme. Suerte!!!! Hablamos más tarde?

- Sí, Mimi, claro! Suerte!

Ya en la calle, Hikari comenzó a sermonear a Sora.

- Sora! Cómo pudiste...! Tenemos que advertirla!

- Hikari! Ya olvidaste nuestra promesa?

- No la olvidé, pero...

- Pero nada. No hablaremos. No hasta que Mimi lo descubra. No hablaremos.

- Y, Sora? Que es lo que pasa?

Tai estaba recostado contra la pared. Sora estaba parada frente a él.

- Bueno, Tai, yo... yo quería... eh... quería darte esto- Sora le entregó el chocolate y cerró los ojos. Todos le habían dicho que Tai no la rechazaría, pero en el momento de entregárselo, comenzó a dudar. Antes, Tai le tiraba onda, pero hacia tiempo que no lo hacía... estaría enamorado de otra?

Abrió los ojos. Taichi estaba parado frente a ella. Su cara mostraba dolor, tristeza, confusión y asombro.

Sora comprendió. Las palabras no eran necesarias. Dio media vuelta, pero Tai la agarró del brazo.

- Lo siento Sora. Yo... yo quiero a Mimi. Ese chocolate no es para mí. Es para Yamato.

- Mimi... piensa dárselo a Yamato...

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no le advirtieron?

- Por que creíamos que era lo mejor para ella...

- No. Matt está esperando tu chocolate. Ve por él. 

Sora salió corriendo. Tenía que apurarse. Tenía que llegar. El rechazo dolía. El rechazo inesperado dolía. Mimi no se lo merecía. Era su mejor amiga. No tenía que sufrir así. Maduraría. **Maduraría.** Pero no así. No a través de semejante dolor.

- ¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!- la portadora de la pureza caminaba hacia ella. Eran las 18:50. Matt seguía en la escuela, no había forma de que ya lo hubiera hecho.- Mimi, yo, lo siento mucho...

Su amiga solo la abrazó.

- Matt salió temprano. Estaba rodeado de admiradoras. Yo era una más. Una más en el montón. Una más de esas que darían todo por una noche con él. Una más. Era eso. **Una más.** No soy especial para él – la abrazó más fuerte-. Él no es para mi. _Éramos parejas cruzadas..._- comenzó a cantar. La soltó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero su sonrisa de siempre estaba ahí-. Ve por él. Corre. Te está esperando. Tai...

- Te espera. Corre Mimi, corre!- Se limpió las lágrimas. Yamato... era él. No era Tai. Era Yamato. - _... O sea tu con él, y yo con ella... estábamos equivocados!_ –Se alejó cantando. De seguro, Matt seguía en la escuela.

Fin

Notas: Se terminó. Finish. Por si a alguien le quedó una duda, esto es un Sorato-Michi-Daikari-Kenyako. Le agregué algunas partes de una canción que no me gusta mucho, pero me parece que va perfecto con esto. 

Estoy conforme. No es una gran obra de arte, pero me exijo demasiado. Tengo que contentarme con esto, así que me gusta! R/R please!!!! Y viva el Sorato!


End file.
